


Mischeif in the Air

by Watch_Out_For_Them



Series: Fire Emblem NSFW [3]
Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series
Genre: Cuckolding, Dubious Consent, F/M, Multi, NSFW, Praise Kink, Sex Pollen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-11-09 05:41:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17995964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Watch_Out_For_Them/pseuds/Watch_Out_For_Them
Summary: Were she not your ally now, you would have Loki killed for all the tricks she pulled on you. Teasing is one thing, but using unknown magic on you? She /would/ pay. But you had little time to worry about the effects; it was time to march, and now you had to fight the object of her teasing: Lif.





	Mischeif in the Air

**Author's Note:**

> This was a gift for a friend on tumblr! Edit: can't believe I forgot the summary...

Blessed, that’s what you wanted to call your relationship with Ike; it was something sweet, something kind, something you cherished and wanted to protect. Despite all his strengths, Ike had his shortcomings too. He could be stoic, almost shy when he didn’t have the words or actions to convey how he felt. It was a slow moving relationship, but you were fine with that. It was a love worth building up.

But you would be lying if you claimed the lack of intimacy didn’t get to you, that you didn’t wish things could move a little faster. Sure, now Ike was comfortable holding you or kissing you, but that took near months to work up too– you were loathe to think how long it would take him to want to get intimate with you, if at all ever. That was a selfish, perhaps primal part of you though. You were happy were your relationship was now, and if it never moved to the point where the two of you became intimate you would be okay with that, so long as Ike knew you would have to take care of those needs, yourself. That was for another time though.

As of late, you’ve felt the need to be wary around Loki– the way she giggled and smiled a little to much while in your company, she was waiting for something, you knew, but what it was you just couldn’t say.

“You know that Lif fellow, under control of that awful Hel?” She asked one day, traces of a smirk gracing the corners of her lips.

“What of him?” You half frown, trying to focus on the tome you were reading. She was terrible about finding you and teasing you mercilessly.

“Oh, nothing. I was just thinking how your darling Ike would feel if he saw how you looked at him.” She giggled to herself, playing with the ends of you hair as she stood behind you.

“Is there any merit to this conversation Loki, or do you only seek to cause mischief?” You finally gave and turned towards her, frown clearly displayed for her to see. Her smile grew, that pretty little one she used to draw people in and trap them.

“Oh you know me darling” She leaned down now, her thumb and forefinger gingerly lifting your chin to stare her in the eyes. “I live for the drama.” And without warning, she blew gently to your face, but you could feel some sort of magic hit you.

“Damn you Loki what is this?” You had recoiled from her touch, furiously rubbing at your eyes in hopes of getting it out. You knew by the time you got them open again, she would be gone.

“Nothing you won’t thank me for later dear! I’m just making things more interesting for you.” Her laugh faded with her as you were once again left to your own devices. With a sigh, you looked around the room. Nothing seemed out of place, and you felt fine, at least for now. If you were lucky this was just a practical joke, with now ill side effects. But even as your ally, Loki had to have her fun; you could only hope this one wouldn’t land you in too much trouble.

Not a moment later, a knock came at your door, and it opened after. “Commander Anna said we need to march, _____.” Ike was standing at the door, smiling and holding out his hand to you. “You okay?” He said, noticing something was off.

“No, its all fine.” You refrained from sighing and gave him a smile, one he returned in full. “Just something in my eye is all, lets head out.” You took Ike’s offered hand and strode off with him, hoping to forget the entire encounter with Loki even happened.

It wasn’t long yet that you met up with your enemy, it was getting harder to call Askr safe with raids from Hel seemingly weekly. Irritatingly, it seemed even Hel herself was in on Loki’s schemes, because that man, Lif, was leading the charge. He seemed to lock eyes with you a moment, and smirk, before flicking his wrist. The hordes of the fallen rose, charging at your side. They hesitated not to fight back, and battle ensued. You would be damned if you let that man get away though, and sought chase.

“Where are you going?” Ike pulled you back by the sleeve of your cloak, and close to him. Protectively, he scanned the area. “You aren’t fit for battle, you can just run off like that!” He scolded, letting you stand on your own again.

“Ike, we have to go after the enemy commander. I saw him run off, if we can take care of him, surely the rest of these dead will cease fight.” You tugged him a little ahead, towards where you last saw Lif move. He frowned a moment, looking back to your allies in the fray. For once, they seemed to be handling the dead exceedingly well, these battles were usually so hard fought…

“Doesn’t something seem off to you though? It’s not normal for us to be winning these fights so easily…” He mused, brow furrowed.

“All the more reason we can’t let their commander get away!” You insisted, tugging him still. Ike relented with a nod, though he still wore a frown. “Lead the way, I’ll be here to protect you.” You gave him a fearless nod and smile, and descended to enemy territory with him. It wasn’t long after, you started to grow warm despite the cool air of the evening around the two of you. Your vision seemed to get blurry as well, and you had to put a hand up to your head to support yourself.

“There he is!” You barely had enough time to lift your head to see him before Ike was rushing off in his direction, sword drawn and charging.

“Ike, wait…!” You tried to take a few steps his way, hoping to run after him, but you quickly stumbled. You barely caught yourself, but your vision was still so blurry and you were getting increasingly hot. “I’ll kill Loki for this…” Your words, meant to be a growl, came out far more husky than you intended. You took a deep breath, and rubbed your eyes, willing the spell to go away. Your vision was clearing now, but still you felt far too warm. “Ike, where are you?” You began a slow pace the way you thought he went, Breidablik drawn as if it could actually protect you in this situation.

“Oh, he’ll be back soon enough.” A whisper in the wind, in your ear. You quickly turned to look over your right shoulder, willing your beating heart to still. Was it fear that gripped your heart, or something else?

“Show yourself!” You called, surprised to hear your voice held more conviction that you felt right now.

“And here I thought you’d save the shouting for later.” A gentle caress, trailing across your left hip.

“I’m not here to play games, stop being a coward and come out.” You warned, not liking the pleasant feeling that seemed to drift from where the person behind the voice touched you. You had clear view of your surroundings now, hoping to slowly back into a tree to finally find who was playing with you.

“So you want to get right to the main event then?” Your breath hitched as your back met something. It wasn’t the tree you were hoping it was, and the warm feeling that washed over you because of this was doing you no favors. “If you insist, then.” Run, you knew you should have ran before surprisingly gentle arms snaked around your wait, and eager hands moved to pull down your cloak.

“What are you…” You voice was quiet now, softer. Any hint of animosity you held in your voice was gone. A hand ghosted over your breast and you inhaled sharply, arching your back more to lean into to touch. “What have you done to me…” The question, meant to be spit out and full of hate, was soft, nearly a pant though you were nowhere near out of breath.

“Nothing you don’t want. Haven’t you been longing for this?”When did this man’s voice get so sultry? The sound of it alone cast a shiver over you, and you didn’t mind as your cloak was gently cast to the forest floor, and you were left in the plain clothing you wore underneath.

“Have…I?” You weren’t left to ponder the question long because soon gentle kisses were placed on your neck, trailing up your jaw and carelessly leaving marks. You couldn’t hardly think due to how flushed you felt, only thoughts of how good you felt could surface. “Why do you feel so good?” You could hardly stand not having your lips against his, and supposedly he felt the same because by the time you had turned to face him, your lips has met, a kiss that may have meant to be soft slowly losing any composure and drawing you both in, snarling lips and pure fervor pushing through. You could hardly register the man you were kissing was Lif, the enemy commander you had once sought to kill, because the pleasure was too much. Your bodies were pressed together so that no space might be between you. You had your hands tugging at the ends of his hair, and his grip back at your waist. He was eager too, taking the moment you parted to pull the shirt from your body. At this point you held no objections, welcoming the cool air to your ever growing warmer body. Hell, you figured, your pants may as well join your shirt and cloak on the ground at this point, the heat was growing too intense.

“G-god, I need..” You held no shame about your naked form, your hands quickly went to hook around your underwear and pull them down as well.

“Ah-ah, need what?” Despite all this his voice was teasing and playful, stopping your hand from removing your clothing any further.

“Lif…” His name was a whine that left your mouth with no hesitation, only want. A fact that made Lif smirk down at you.

“I can’t give you what you want unless you tell me dear. There’s so much that could be done…” The hand that stopped you before gently trailed up your side, traveling until it met your bra. He casually played with the strap, watching you squirm under his touch and bite your bottom lip in both need and despair.

“D-do I have to?” You hadn’t intended for your begging to come out so… pathetic, but you could see it stoked a flame in him.

“Unless you would rather stop right here then?” He gave you a small frown, sliding the straps of your bra off despite his words.

“No, no please don’t!” And your words came out much to fast for your liking, of the shame that was left in you, you were surely burning it all up now by how desperate you were acting. “Please I just… I need you, so much.” Your whining tone was music to his ears.

“Need me to what?” Lif didn’t fail to hear sounds coming in the forest behind you. Must have been that boy of yours, Ike. Surely he’d like to see a show.

“Please, please just fuck me.” You were rubbing your thighs together already, desperate for any kind of friction. You were vaguely aware that something was amiss, and in the back of your mind you made the connection to Loki’s spell. But by now, you were too far gone to really say no.

“Since you asked so nicely….” He used one hand to trace own you cheek, and the other to pop the clasp of your bra. The cool air brushing against your nipples was nearly torturous now. “Now, down.” You didn’t need to be asked twice, following Lif’s guiding hand as he put you on your hands and knees, ass facing him. “Already so wet for me…” His hands glided along your clothed slit, and you couldn’t help the way your back arched in hopes of gaining more friction. You could feel the puddle in your underwear. Gentle, carefully even, Lif dragged your underwear down, taking care to be painfully slow in doing so. You groaned out in mild discomfort, still needy for his touch. “You’re being so patient for me, what a good girl.” He cooed, returning run his fingers over your clit. “Dont worry, I’ll take care of you, fill you up with my cum again and again until you can’t even more from this spot.”

“God, please do that.” You found yourself trying to grind against his hand for more friction, but sadly he moved away. You whined in disdain until you felt his fingers replaced by something larger. His pressed his head to your entrance, but paused a moment and hummed.

“Remind me again what it was you wanted?” He rubbed against you slowly, spreading your slick all over your lips.

“Lif, please just fuck me! How many times do I have to tell you I need you to fuck me?” You whined, turning your head so you could see his face.

“I promise that’s the last time dear.” He brushed your hair back and without warning, pushed into you, eliciting a sweet moan from you and causing you to arch your back. He was slow at first, sure to savor every sound and feverish prayer that came out of your lips. “Don’t be afraid to be loud, I want to hear how good I make you feel.” He growled, only picking up the place a little. One of his hands gripped your hip to steady himself, and the other reached down to rub at you clit, moving just as slow as his length in and out of you.

“God, please I need more of you its not enough…!” You were desperately trying to rut against him, to gain more pleasure than he was willing to give to you at that time. “Please, please go faster.”

“Never took you for the begging type.” It was getting harder for him to resit as well, so Lif picked up the pace, slamming his thin hips down into your faster than before. You let our a loud moan, arching your back more and carelessly shoving your face to the floor. You moans were wanton, and the sounds of wet sex filled the forest around you. It was enough to spur Ike to finally find your location and burst into the clearing before you.

“_____!” he called out your name, but you hardly heard it, too lost in the pleasure you felt at the hands of Lif. Lif heard him loud and clear though, but didn’t brother stopping. In fact he only increased his pace while sending Ike a sinister look. Ike couldn’t move, only watch as another man did to you what he was too scared to ask for before. It was memorizing, watching his cock bob in and out of you, seeing the dip in your back, and the way you face was twisted in so much pleasure. No, Ike couldn’t do anything but stare at the scene before him, and feel his own cock begin to grow hard.

“I’m so close…!” You shamelessly moved to meet his thrusts, chasing your own release just as much as he was his. It seemed you couldn’t get enough of him.

“Cum for me.” he growled the words out, breathless and deep and right in your ear. “Let everyone know just whose making you feel so good.” Lif was close himself, snapping his hips to yours as fast and as hard as he could manage. You came with a cry of his name, riding him through your orgasm and willing him to cum as well. It wasn’t long before he did as well, spilling his seed in you and over your lips as he pulled out. You collapsed in a heap before him, somewhat fulfilled but knowing you would still need more. You opened your eyes slowly, only to rapidly blink at the sight of a figure not 10 feet away from you. Suddenly, a for a moment, you seemed to have shame again as you stared into the eyes of the man you loved.

“I-ike?” You voice was low, weak even as you still shook from the tremors. “I….” But how do you explain yourself in this situation? How could you fix this? Ike turned his gaze from you to the man who did this to you, standing over you now as if he wasn’t just leaned over fucking you.

“That witch’s magic won’t be gone for a while now. Why don’t you have some fun with her?” Wordlessly, Ike watched Lif leave, and didn’t dare follow. Once he was out of sight, he turned to you, and you felt yourself sink in shame.

“Witch?” Was all he said simply, trying to keep his gaze on your face and not the cum that still slid down your ass.

“Loki cast some magic on me.. just before we marched. Had I known I…” but what, what could you have done?

“You… still need help, right?” Ike was biting his lip, looking down at you and your body as he moved closer. You nodded hesitantly, unsure what he would do now. “Let… let me see what I can do.”


End file.
